Gems
Gems are valuable resources. They can be gained and spend in different ways. Obtaining Gems If you want to spend Gems, you first need to get some. Here is described how to earn these valuable green shiny things. # Opening Chests is the easiest and most passive way to earn gems. In every chest you open, you are guaranteed to earn a little bit of gems. # Slaying the Chaos Titan gives Gems as a reward, at certain kill counts. # Completing quests of Divine Events will sometimes give gems. These rewards can really stack up. for a single event you can easily get 1000 gems in a short time if you spend your time and money right. # Some Daily Quests give gems as an award, as well as opening the Grand Chest. Slay the Titan gives 20 Gems. # Daily Login Rewards also give some Gems. # Getting Tournament Rewards. Unlocking Rewards for certain ranks and also as an End Reward for your rank, when the season ends. These rewards will easily add up to a few hundred if you are at a high rank and the season resets. # You are also able to buy Gems in the Shop, but this will cost you real money in order to get them. # Buying Event Packs. Sometimes Event Packs contain Gems, but this will cost you real money. Spending Gems Now that you know how to earn these Gems, there are several ways to spend those well earned gems. # Buying Rare Summons costs 300 Gems for one summon, or 2700 for 10 summons. So buying 10 Rare Summons gives a 10% discount. This is not the best way to spend your gems, as these prices are quite expensive. # Buying [[Chests|'Chests']] in the Shop. You can buy the Rare Coin Chest, Epic Rune Chest and Legendary Scroll Chest for 800, 1800 and 2600 Gems, respectively. # Buying Arena Invites in the Shop. You can buy the Small Invite Pack (5 Arena Invites), Medium Invite Pack (10 Arena Invites) and the Huge Invite Pack (30 Arena Invites) for 100, 180 and 400 Gems, respectively. # Buying Chaos Energy in the Shop. You can buy the Small Energy Pack (10 Chaos Energy), Medium Energy Pack (20 Chaos Energy) and Huge Energy Pack (50 Chaos Energy) for 100, 180 and 400 Gems, respectively. # Buying Energy & Loot Tickets when you run out of energy. When you try to use a Loot Ticket to do a Dungeon quickly, but do not have the required Loot Ticket or Energy cost, a screen will pop-up and ask you if you want to spend 100 Gems to get 100 Energy and 5 Loot Tickets. # Reviving your team. When you lose all your HP in a dungeon or when fighting the Chaos Titan, you can choose to spend Gems to revive your team and charge all their Skills. # Opening [[Chests|'Chests']] which you get from Dungeons normally does not cost Gems, but you can spend Gems to open the chest directly, at a cost of 6 Gems per minute of unlock time remaining. # Increasing the Hero Limit. This will cost you 50 Gems to get 5 more hero slots. # Tuning Runes is one of the best but also costly methods for spending gems. You can Tune Runes to make them better, but it will cost a lot of gems. # Searching for new opponents in the Arena is also possible with gems. It will cost 25 Gems the first time, with more after that. Category:Resource